Taran
Taran is the main protagonist in The Black Cauldron. He plays Wart in The Sword In The Stone (Bruce Hogan Version) He is a Knight He plays Bambi in Pinoccbambi He is a deer grow He plays Aladdin in Tarladdin He is a street rat He plays Peter Pan in Taran Pan He is a Peter Pan He plays Jason Johnston in Taran and Wart He is a 23-year-old boy He plays Prince Eric in The Little Lady He is a Prince He plays Kuzco (Human) in The Warrior's New Groove He is an emperor He plays the Prince Adam in Beauty and the Lion He is a prince He plays Skinny Boy in Green Suit in The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea He is a thin boy He plays Nemo in Little Taran: Adventures in Slumberland He is a boy He plays Young Simba in The Disneyland King He is a cub He plays Curdie in The Princess and the Goblin (TheCityMaker Style) He is a son boy He plays Sokka in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is a He plays Oscar in Rodent Tale He is a fish He plays Haru in Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclearzoen Human Style He is an earthbender He plays John Smith in Pennyhontas He plays ??? in Blossomhontas He plays Zoc in The Pokemon Trainer Bully He plays Carter Pewterschmith in Canal Famille Guy He is a Father-in-law He plays Prince Achmed in Linkladdin He plays himself in Clash of the Links as a major character He is first seen minding his own business until he realizes that his universe had clashed with some different ones. Horrified by this, he tries to run from its clash until he bumped into Link (Zelda CD-I Universe). He then explains to Link, that the different universes has clashed into a single one, Link then reveals that it was that The Horned King and his henchmen have teamed with Ganon and all of his minions to clash them into a single one by destroying Torchwood and caused anyone (including the Daleks and the Cybermen) to come out of there own universe into the others and fuse the Universes into one big one, but they are interrupted when Gandalf the Grey, Petrie andPetrieSylvia came along to here the whole thing, but this makes Taran bored out of his mind. He is not seen again until during the middle part were he is captured by the Cybermen and was partially upgraded into one of there slaves, against all odds, he retained his emmotions and mind and killed some of them. After escaping, he is seen with Lucario during the battle were they kill various of Daleks and Cybermen. After the credits rolled, a wiser Taran is seen standing on a cliff with Lucario by his side, and Taran says "Dont worry Eilonwy, The Daleks may have captured you, i will find you and defeat the Daleks!" before a Central end board turns up. Portayals In The Black Cauldron (PrinceBalto Style) Played by Miles "Tails" Prower In The Black Cauldron (Prince Balto Pet Style) Played By Tod In The Black Cauldron (SuperWhyMovies Animal Style) Played by Young Copper In The Black Cauldron (Nikkdisneylover8390 Animals Style) Played by Fievel In Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron Played by Pinocchio Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:The Black Cauldron Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Boys Category:Swordsmen